Abbadon
Abbadon is the current Legendary super saiyan and also the first half breed to obtain the status of Legendary.He was the result of an erranged conception between a Kadan prince and a female Saiyan that fell in love with him,little that they both knew that the female saiyan was a direct descendant of the last known Legendary Super Saiyan,Broly. Birth & Early life Abbadon was born on an Unknown planet that was home to an entire population of Kadans and was ruled by a royal Kadan familly which of who he was born too.His appearence as of his birth was somewhat worrying to his parents considering that both Saiyans and Kadans naturally have black hair where his was white/silver in color with only two large strands being black,the reason for this is expected to be a side effect of being the legendary super saiyan,though his family was un aware of this at the time,his power level was also a serious matter at the time due to it being in upwards of 150,000,000 and rising,that a meeting between all royal families in the Kadan empire was called by the king of the Kadans,Kaiyan,it was discussed that if the child shown any evil like or sadistic emotions that he would have to be killed on the spot,even though it was to his parents opposition,the rule was declared as law to any and all Kadan security officials,that were assigned to watch him. Through most of his early life,Abbadon never really had any association with other children due to the reason that if he ever met one that made him mad that he might end up killing said child,and might go on a rampage and even might destroy the entire planet.Even though he never really had any association with other children,he did make freinds with the daughter of the Captain of the security force,Kyra,they became friends over the many years they knew each other and even became lovers. After a year of a secret love,they decided to make their relationship known and after word gotten to Kyra's father,he immediately confronted Abbadon and Kyra,after many minutes of pleading,her father out of anger,launched a giant energy blast at Abbadon,after which,Kyra jumps infront of the energy blast sacrficing herself to save her love,nearly dead,Abbadon beholds her near death and out of anger transformed into a Super Saiyan and mutilated Kyra's father,after which Abbadon takes Kyra to the best doctors on the planet and after treatment has completely recovered from her injuries. After hearing about the death of the captain of security and Abbadon's evolution into a super saiyan,his parents are ordered by King Kaiyan to Exile Abbadon from the Kadan empire. The Legend is Reborn! After his Exile,Abbadon began going across the galaxy,training on several different planets,mastering the abilities of his newley aqcuired super saiyan form for a number of years.After arriving on a merchant planet,he is told that King Kaiyan is the one who ordered his Exile.After hearing this he procedes to the Kadan home world to confront Kaiyan,after arriving and forcing his way through the palace,he then arives in the throne room,not only surprising Kaiyan but his parents aswell as they since they were Kaiyans new advisors,he then procedes to engage Kaiyan but even in super saiyan he is out matched by Kaiyans power,after losing the battle,Abbadon begins to hear a deep voice of malice and hatred,he then begins to change and then his body explodes into a giant energy surge after which the light dissapates,revealing a giant bulky Abbadon,leaving both his parents and Kaiyan in pure shock,after he gains his sense back Kaiyan engages Abbadon but to no avail as he easily gets defeated by the new Abbadon,before he has a chance to kill Kaiyan,Kyra shows to the destroyed throne room,after seeing Kyra after so many years,Abbadon quickly regains his senses and reverts back to his normal form. The Return Home. On the return trip to his home planet,Abbadon was still uncoucious due to the first time use of the legendary form.His mother then remembered a story she was old while a child,his father then asked what was wrong with her,she then explains the story of the legendary super saiyan,she beleives he is the new legend due to his appearence and meniecing power.After they arrive on the planet,Abbadon regains consciousness but still is very weak due to the immense power strain.Kyra the volunteers to personally take him to his room,After they get to the room,Kyra engages Abbadon with a passionate kiss and says"Welcome home." as she walks out the door. More Power! The Next morning,Abbadon begins training,surprising his parents of how he just sprung back from something that put so much strain on him,they inturrupt him and want ti talk,his mother tells him that the transformation he activated when he fought Kaiyan,was that of the legendary super saiyan and that the form was very rare among the saiyans and since the extinction of the saiyans many years ago,the form was near mythical,they explained his strange appearence,his off the charts power level,all of it must have been caused by him being the saiyan of legend,Abbadon then vows to become stronger then all saiyans before him,to become the strongest in the universe. Ascension over time. After Abbadon vowed to become the strongest,he has done nothing but train,he even traveled across the solar system training on several different planets and after a few years of intense training,he attained the forms of super saiyan 2 and 3! Love of a Legend. After his return,he and Kyra have gotten even closer then before he was exiled,after his training,it was erranged that the two were wed and became Husband and Wife. Arrival of a new Enemy. After his wedding Abbadon decided to train a little before"consummating" the marriage,but suddenly a large power blew across the planet after a giant explosion was heard in the city,Abbadon decided to leace the palace to look for the source of the explosion,it coudn't have been natural,he felt a gigantic power level behind it,and sure enough when he got there he was right,in fact it was a saiyan,clad in what looks to be saiyan elite armor Abbadon then confronted the saiyan and asked"who are you and what are you doing on my planet"to which he retorted"I am Beatera,the new king of the saiyans,you are Abbadon i presume?"Abbadon nodded to his question and beatera said,"How pitiful,a saiyan half breed with these Kadan scum,they call them evolutions,but there actually unwanted mutations and to think a halfbreed none the less a halfbreed with Kadan dna,could become the saiyan of legend!"After that statement,Beatera rushed Abbadon and punched him in the gut,and after that they engaged in battle where Abbadon ascended to both super saiyan 2 and 3 and as to Abbadon's surprise,Beatera acsended to the same forms as well,seeing each other at a stalemate Beatera exclaimed"Impossible,no one has ever been able to match me before,very well,looks like i have to pull out all the stops,just then,Beatera done the impossible even for the legendary super saiyan,he bacme a Super Saiyan 4! Then and there Abbadon new he was out classed,even if he went legendary,he knew he would lose,he caimed defeat for it would be useless to fight him."i knew it your no legend,your just a scum filled half breed."and with that,Beatera left the planet,but Abbadon thought,"new king of the saiyans,does that mean there is a colony of saiyans out there that he is ruling over? Ascension of the 4th kind! After weeks of intense training,Abadon could not figure out how he could become a super saiyan 4,but then he thought over the battle he had with Beatera,then he found it out,Beatera had a tail!Yes,a tail was an essential tool for a saiyan warrior to become a great ape,and from the look of the super saiyan 4 transformation,it was very similar to a great ape,but even though he,knew of the components to become one,he did not know exactly how he would be able to obtain the form,after days of false leads,he finally found a way to find out,they say there is an Oracle who also is part saiyan,but there is a problem,she is the daughter of a royal Marxian! This would be a problem considering that Abbadon also is Kadan royalty and the Kadans and the Marxians are great rivals,so this should be interesting. He devised a disguise aswell as an aliby for taveling to the marxian home planet,he then bribed a trader ship that was heading to the Marxian planet, after his arrival he quickly made his way to thelocation of which the Oracle was staying, he quickly made his way past the gaurds without drawing attention to himself, he then made his way down the hall to the room of the Oracle, after entering without drawing her attention, he was suddenly ambushed by a man clad in all black, he discovered after seeing the royal marxian crest on the gaurds chest that he must be the Oracle's security gaurd, after the ruckus the two raised the Oracle quickly noticed and called for more gaurds, Category:Page created by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Character created by Abbadon the Destroyer